Lillian Crusher
Lillian "Lily" Crusher was a human female in the 24th century. In her youth she excelled thanks to his skill and intellect and had a promising career in Starfleet ahead of him. She was the only daughter of Victory captain Wesley Crusher and Chief Engineer Robin Leftler and the granddaughter of physician Beverly Crusher. Like her grandmother, Lillian became a medical practitioner and joined USS Valiant as the Chief Medical Officer. She is best friends with Tina Campanelli. She is also good friends with Lorvak, Savok, Kestra, Lucas Parton, Riley Shepard, and Melanie Costas, her roommate from Starfleet Medical Academy. Additional friends of hers include, Alexandra Laren, Kaycee Horton, Lauren Johansson, S.E.G.A., Connie Porter, Stephanie Thomas, and Justin Macleod (her godfather). She was formerly friends with Caitlin Meyers during their days at Starfleet Academy (for Caitlin) and Starfleet Medical Academy (Lillian), but they're estranged to each other because Caitlin got Lillian's previous boyfriend killed and Lillian was sent into a meltdown. She also seems to be on good terms with former rival, Karen Farris. She was portrayed by Shenae Grimes. History Aboard the Victory-D In 2385, at the age of 13, Lillian boarded the USS Victory-D with her father who was assigned as the ship's captain. She quickly became friends with several of the Victory senior staff, including Commander Alexandra Laren, S.E.G.A., and Stephanie Thomas. Lillian volunteered in Sickbay with Dr. Michael Donaldson. A few months into the mission, the Enterprise was visited by an unusual being known as The Traveler, from Tau Alpha C. The Traveler urged Captain Crusher to encourage Lillian and make him realize his potential. As a result, Wesley promoted his daughter to acting ensign and granted her access to the bridge, as well as posting her application to Starfleet Medical Academy. A few months later, Lillian took his Academy entrance exam on Relva VII, but failed to gain entry. Wes considered dropping the idea, but Wesley changed his mind when he told her about his own failure to enter the Academy on his first try. In 2386, Lily took her exam on Starbase 515, passed, and was offered a position at the Academy. Her entry had to be moved to early when she remained aboard the Victory to help locate her godfather Commander Justin Macleod and Commander Lauren Johansson after they were captured by the Ferengi. Thanks to her actions, Justin and Lauren were rescued, and Wesley field-promoted Lillian to ensign at just 15 years old. Sometime later, Lillian went through the most horrible events as a newly-promoted ensign when her father, Wesley was captured and assimlutated by the borg. Her father was rescued, though she would reveal it to her future friends in eleven years. Starfleet Medical Academy Despite entering the Academy a few months late, Lillian managed to catch up with all assignment work and managed to make many friends, including Cadet Caitlin Myers. On the advice of her father, Lillian also sought out the Academy groundskeeper, Boothby, who helped him through his early days at the Academy. Lillian's roommate during his time at Academy was Melanie Costas. At the start of her third year at the Academy, Lillian's friend, Caitlin joined Delta Squadron, an Academy flight squad led by Nicholas Locarno. Caitlin also flew alongside with Matthew Colburn (whom Lillian began a relationship with) and Sito Jaxa. In early 2388, the squad attempted to perform a Kolvoord Starburst maneuver near Titan, which resulted in all test ships being destroyed, and the death of Cadet Colburn. Lillian was devastated by Colburn's death and began to investigate what happen. Caitlin originally went along with the others, who attempted to bury the incident, but Captain Crusher accused Lillian of knowing about the Kolvoord Starburst maneuver and her dislike towards Nicholas Locarno. Upset about the accusation, Lillian persuaded Caitlin to tell the truth. As a result, Caitlin was reprimanded but allowed to stay in the Academy, but Lillian ends her friendship with Caitlin and attends counseling to help her cope with Colburn's death after she reaches a meltdown. Around the end of the Dominion War, Lillian was assigned to the USS Valiant as the new Chief Medical Officer. In 2395, Lillian was aboard the Valiant when they come across Borg territory. Captain Tim Walters proposed an alliance with the Borg, but Lillian was against it, due to the memories of her father's assimuation. After coming to terms with what happened to her father, she helps the crew with the Borg alliance. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet Medical Academy alumni Category:Starfleet medical personnel